


Some Comfort Here

by deepforestowl



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepforestowl/pseuds/deepforestowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adama and Roslin stop ignoring Cottle as the third part of their triad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Comfort Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written under an alter-ego, major_cottle. Beta'd by Jay1022 on LJ. Prompt 11: 042 Triangle

Title: Some Comfort Here  
Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2004)  
Characters: William Adama/Laura Roslin/Jack Cottle  
Prompt: 042 Triangle  
Word Count: 3013  
Rating: NC 17  
Summary: Adama and Roslin stop ignoring Cottle as the third part of their triad.  
Author's notes: For whatever reason, I'm stuck on this trio. Not that I am complaining mind you.  
Author: major_cottle  
Beta: The fantastically wonderful jay1022 Thank you my sweet!  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue!

 

New Caprica had changed everything about how Major Dr. Jack Cottle did things. The facilities on New Caprica were primitive, even with the portable medical equipment. Nothing could compare to the equipment that had been collecting dust on the Battlestar's Galactica and Pegasus, ergo, only priority cases got use of the good equipment. Truth be told, Jack preferred staying on the Galactica. She might be a rusting bucket but he loved that ship, knew her inside and out, and found the quiet hum that reverberated throughout the ship to be comforting. However, he didn't have much of a choice. As one of the last doctors in the fleet and with precious few being trained, he had to go where the people were and the people were on New Caprica. He made runs up to the Galactica once a month for a day or two to check on the ships upstairs. Mostly, he saw sprained muscles from too much time in the gym, the occasional rash from a shore leave planet side that had gotten out of hand (the rash and the shore leave), and of course, since this was the military, varying degrees of crotch rot, foot rot, and all of the other million little ailments that plagued men and women in uniform. Not that the medics couldn't handle all of that, but he liked to check on things anyway.

When he could, he stayed shipside for two nights if he could manage it, one if he couldn't. While military personnel were slowly but surely mustering out and moving to New Caprica, some had to man the proverbial lighthouse, but for a few, it wasn't by choice. It wasn't widely known, but that drug addicted pimp in Colonial One had effectively banned Admiral Adama from the planet. Adama had agreed to it in exchange for Roslin being left alone and being allowed to run her school the way she wanted to. The only ones who knew of the pact with that scum sucking mitochondrial leftover in office was Laura Roslin and Jack Cottle. Baltar, in a …magnanimous…mood when the deal was struck, granted Adama visitation rights to the planet one day and night a month, but that was it. If someone had been looking, but no one was, they would have noticed that Adama came to the planet around the first of every month and the good doctor would visit Galactica exactly two weeks later. It was in this way that the three lovers, Adama, Cottle, and Roslin, were able to spend some modicum of time with each other on something resembling an equal basis, or at least, they pretended that it was equal.

With the children and her classroom, Roslin simply couldn't get away and the only way to get onto a transport to the ships in the sky was through medical necessity or enlistment. As she was no longer dying and far too old to enlist now, Roslin was planet bound, but Jack wasn't. No one knew of the love that the three had for each other and they hid it well. Each was a leader and a vital part of the fleet and though they loved each other, their primary partners were their jobs and all of them understood that. They made time for each other as they could. Rarely were they a true trio at any one given time though they tried when Adama came to the surface. Cottle brought letters to Adama from Roslin and when Adama visited around the first of the month, more often than not, Cottle tried to make himself scarce, spending only a small portion of his time with them both, preferring to give Adama and Roslin the time and space that their growing and deepening love needed. Jack tried hard to not be bitter about it and most of the time, he succeeded. When they were able to get together as the trio, it was sweet and teasing and sarcastic and fun and all too short.

The last time had been right before the Cylon attack on New Caprica when Laura had gotten that fantastic red dress and Bill and Roslin had stayed out in the good weather till all hours of the night. When they had finally come back to her tent, they found Jack curled up on top of her, their, bed out cold. He was still in his jacket, his scrubs bloody, though he had had the sense to at least kick off his shoes before curling up on the bed. Bill and Laura gazed at him with gentle eyes. As he snored, oblivious to their scrutiny, a silent communication sprang up between his lovers, who had sobered considerably since earlier in the day. A decision reached, they approached Jack from opposite sides and gently climbed into bed with him. More often than not, it was Laura in the middle of their sandwich when they got together and Jack was ok with that, content to just be there with them.

After the shiny and new quality of their relationship had worn off for Bill and Laura, they had slowly realized the quiet emotional pain that Jack endured, the unfairness of it all. Both were ashamed to admit to causing him such pain through their carelessness and selfishness and both had been talking about how to change things. Now, taking a moment to really look at him, Bill and Laura both realized just how exhausted Jack was. He hadn't been a young man when the cylons attacked and now, after years of a grueling schedule, he looked positively exhausted. Out of the three of them, Jack did the most physically demanding work and it showed. Jack was supposed to have spent the evening with them, drinking, smoking, having fun, but a woman had needed an emergency c-section and there was never rest for the weary, except of course when he passed out cold on the bed. Snuggling close, their body heat warming him, he uncurled a bit and pulled Laura closer to him, mumbled, "Love you" before he fell back asleep, snuggled firmly in Bill's arms. Bill kissed Jack's neck gently and then laid his head down, his nose in Jack's hair, comforted by the smell of him. Laura softly kissed Jack's temple and soothed away the worry line on his forehead before she too settled down and slept.

Hours later, perhaps two hours before dawn, Jack was awoken by Bill snoring in his ear. His heart warmed when he realized that they had not left him alone but rather, had joined him in rest. His shift was starting at the tent hospital just after dawn. He didn't want to go, but he really needed to get up and get some coffee into him and besides, they needed time for themselves. They always did. Slowly, so slowly, he went about extracting himself from their embrace. Half way to freedom, Bill's loose grip turned to iron and deep sky blue eyes gazed at him, daring him to leave. "I have to go to work." Jack murmured. "Not without a good frakking." Bill rumbled. Laura looked at Jack sleepily, her hand sliding up his chest to rest behind his neck, pulling him down and kissing him soundly, their tongues entwining. Jack felt Bill lean forward and kiss his shoulder, all the while inhaling the scent of the good doctor, a harsh bouquet of cigarettes, booze, antiseptic, and blood, always blood.

When they had been young, sex was rushed, the need to come overwhelming, but now that they were older, they preferred to take their time for the most part, not that sex couldn't be fast. The quickie was in their vocabulary, but when they had the time, slow sex was what they preferred and though they didn't have all night right now, they made the best of their time. Hands slid under shirts, pants were unbuttoned, and the dress was unzipped. Clothes were pushed off the bed or thrown over shoulders haphazardly all over the place. Good thing it was still terribly early. Jack tried to get out of the middle but Bill and Laura were having none of that. The heat from their naked bodies warmed him and the intimacy of their touch soothed the ragged edges of his emotions. They nudged Jack onto his back and his lovers explored him slowly and methodically.

Bill kissed him while Laura nibbled on his nipples, their hands skimming his body, setting his senses on fire. Jack ran his fingers through Bill's short cropped hair, ruffling the salt and pepper strands. Jack loved the feel of Bill's rough morning stubble against his own, the big paw of a hand fondling is cock and caressing his balls, driving his blood pressure up and his wits down. Bill broke their kiss and nuzzled Jack's neck, kissing and nipping as he tasted the skin of his lover. Laura, seeing that Jack's mouth was free, detoured from the nipple that she had been playfully mauling, to capture his lips. Jack loved kissing both of his lovers for different reasons. Bill was hard and dominant but also passion filled. Laura was soft and sweet and no less filled with passion than Bill. Jack caressed her body one handed, following the plane of her back, feeling her muscles and bones, that which had almost wasted away. Jack shoved the thought from his head, they were here, she was here, and that was what mattered now.

It wasn't long before they all needed something more than the teasing touches that they had been trading. Again, Jack moved to get out of the way for Bill and Laura to have access to each other and again, they kept him in the middle. Laura rested a palm against one of Jack's cheeks, "We have done a disservice to you Jack." Bill kissed Jack's shoulder and murmured, "We were so wrapped up in ourselves that we couldn't see the pain we were causing you." Jack made to protest but it died on his lips from the look that both of them were giving him. Jack was lost in the brilliant blue of Bill's eyes, "It wasn't our intention to hurt you Jack." Jack kissed Bill gently and then looked at Laura, "It's ok. Some thing's can not be helped and sometimes, they shouldn't be helped." Laura's eyes were sad, "That doesn't make it right Jack." He rested his forehead against her own, "No it doesn't, but it is what it is and I am ok with that." At the look of doubt in her eyes, "Really, I am. I've made my peace. Besides, when are the three of us really ever truly together? Yes, I wish it were different, but it's not. Wishing it was different won't make it different and that is ok. Now, are you two going to frak me senseless before my shift or try to keep apologizing for something you have not much in the way of control over?" This surprised a chuckle out of Bill, who leaned down and kissed Jack hard, passion flaring up from the banked embers of just a moment ago in the three of them.

Jack growled a bit, broke the kiss, and said to Bill, "I want to frak you." Bill grinned, "It has been awhile. I've missed you, you know." There was some bumping and laughs as limbs got tangled and elbows went in places that elbows have no business being. Eventually, they settled down. Jack watched his lovers for a moment, unabashedly stroking his cock. Laura and Bill were making out. Bill was nestled between her pale thighs, teasing her with his cock between her vaginal lips. Their tongues sliding against each other and Laura's fingers tweaking Bill's nipples as Bill supported his weight on his arms above her. Laura finally got fed up with being teased, took Bill's cock in hand and guided him into her, they both sighed with relief and the look on their faces left no doubt that they were very much in love with each other. Jack watched them and their almost leisurely coupling, content to just watch, when Bill broke off his kiss with Laura and rumbled, "Well, are you going to stand there frakking yourself or are you going to fill me?" Jack approached the couple on the bed, trailing his fingers from Bill's shoulder down to his ass, which he lightly rubbed. He bent down and kissed Bill hard and Laura reached out and fondled Jack's balls. He moaned into the kiss with Bill. Jack broke away from them slightly and reached into the rickety bedside table and pulled out a tube of lube. There were perks to be a physician; access to some of the last lube in the fleet was one of them. Popping the top open and squeezing a bit onto his fingers, he rubbed the slick gel around to warm it a bit. Jack replaced the cap and dropped the tube on the bed. He went back to rubbing Bill's ass and then when he felt Bill relax, he took a lubed finger and gently circled Bill's asshole. Bill's quiet sigh turned into a moan of pleasure as Jack slowly sank his finger into Bill's ass. Slowly but surely, Jack worked on Bill's ass until he had three well lubed fingers scissoring in and out. Holding still for a moment, Jack leaned over Bill's back, inhaled the musky scent of his lover, and asked, "Ready for me?" Bill broke off his kiss with Laura and looked back at his lover, "Gods yes. Fill me." Bill held himself still in Laura while he waited for Jack. Laura smiled while Bill stilled within her. She loved both of these men dearly, but in different ways. They were different lovers but so alike in many ways. She propped herself up on her elbows and kissed and licked Bill's chest, sucking on his nipples as Jack got ready behind Bill.

Jack ran a well lubed hand over his cock, got close behind Bill, and nestled the head of his dick against Bill's asshole. Rubbing Bill's lower back, Jack grunted, "Relax baby." Once Jack felt the muscles in Bill's back release their tension, he slowly pushed forward, the head of his cock slipping just inside Bill. Jack couldn't help but groan. Normally, Bill was the top and Jack was fine with that. Bill was definitely the Alpha, as if his rank of Admiral didn't spell that out clearly enough. Jack was an Alpha too, you had to be in order to be the CMO but when it came to Bill, Jack was content to give up his Alpha status in bed. Sometimes, like now, they switched for fun and variety's sake. Jack eased into Bill until he was buried to the hilt. He took a moment to feel the exquisite tight heat enveloping his cock. Bill moaned and impatient, resumed slowly thrusting into Laura. Jack took the hint and started thrusting in rhythm with his lovers. Laura and Bill were kissing passionately and the pace was starting to pick up when Jack found Bill's prostate. Bill reared up slightly like a startled bull and moaned, "Gods, yes!" Jack panted out, "I found what you needed baby." None of them were going to last much longer. There had been plenty of teasing and stroking and now they just wanted to come. Laura was first, her fingers clawing Bill's back as she arched and cried out Bill's name. Her hot wet pussy gripped Bill like a vise and a moment later as Jack hit his prostate, he thrust as far as he could and pumped his seed deep into his beloved. Bill sighed out Jack and Laura's names and saw stars. Normally, Jack would pull out and shoot his come onto Bill's back or belly, but in a rare possessive streak, Jack gripped Bill's hips harder, thrust into his tight ass for another minute or so until he couldn't take it any longer and Jack came with a satisfied groan, pumping Bill's ass full of come.

Jack leaned forward over Bill's back, taking a few minutes to breathe. He rested his cheek against Bill's back and nuzzled him. Tears came to Jack's eyes. He loved them both so much and he was so frakking tired; tired of missing them, tired of working, just tired. He took several deep breaths to calm down and then slipped his softening cock out of Bill. He watched as Bill pulled out of Laura and lay down next to her, leaving a space between them. Laura and Bill looked at Jack expectantly. Jack glanced at his watch, "Just a few minutes." They cuddled together, Jack in the middle, his lovers keeping him warm in body and soul. Laura wiped away the tears from his cheeks, "It's ok Jack. We are here for you." Bill held him close, "We love you, never forget that." Those few minutes flew as if on the wings of Icarus and like Icarus, there came a time to fall back to the land and reality. "I have to get going and so do you Bill." All three rose from the bed with groans of discontent but nevertheless, they started sorting out clothes and getting dressed. Clothed once more in his dirty scrubs, Jack made to slip away but his hand was caught by Bill who pulled him into a bear hug that included a passion filled kissed. Bill then passed him off to Laura who did the same, admonishing him to come by after his shift for dinner. Jack nodded and looked at them both, "Thank you my loves."

As Jack walked to the hospital tent, he felt a sense of contentment and peace that he hadn't felt in sometime. He felt safe and secure in their love and something in him that had been broken for so long had finally started healing. Little did he know that in just a few shorts days, the cylons would reappear and their trio would be broken, in more ways than one.


End file.
